dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Plains
These are the rocky plains, this is where Goku fought Vegeta. Also known as the Gizard Wasteland. And this location is a battle ground. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. * Ichiro Buru * Naikeman Naikeman * Health: 294,000/294,000 * Strength: 211 * Speed: 485.5 * Fatigue: 500/500 * Equipment: Kaio-Ken Capsule Lv 100 * Effects: ** Abilities: Mental Training, Kaikosen Ichiro * Health: 229,000/229,000 * Strength: 405 * Speed: 375 (487.5) * Fatigue: 800/800 * Equipment: Combat Gloves. Sword (2) Both of which are named Diabolus Suae Excusserit. Streamline Combat Clothes. Kaio-ken Capsule (Hours Trained: 100) * Effects: ** Skilled Combatant: Speed is increased by 25% (1.25x) for attacking only, not dodging. ** Physical Absorption: Steal 0.5 Speed for every dodged physical attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. Masami * Health: 265,000/265,000 * Strength: 405 * Speed: 751.875 (977.4375) * Fatigue: 500/500 * Equipment: Streamline Combat Clothes * Effects: ** Energy Absorption: Steal 0.5 Damage for every dodged energy attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. ** Physical Absorption: Steal 0.5 Speed for every dodged physical attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. ** Energy Restoration: Regenerate 25 fatigue every turn. ** Forced Merge: Absorb an opponent android for 3 turns, once per battle. Must hit first. Cannot be used if the target is the last remaining opponent. Adds the targets' current health, current fatigue, and base speed and damage to your own until the skill ends, during which time the target is removed from battle. If all opponents save those under the influence of Forced Merge are defeated, the absorbed opponents are immediately released. ** Stone Spit: Allows you to make an attack that, if it hits, causes your next attack to be impossible to dodge or block. Once per turn, cannot be used on your next turn. ** Materialization: Summon an item from the Shop to aid you in battle. You do not keep the item after the battle. Once per turn, cannot be used on your next turn. ** Skilled Combatant: Speed is increased by 25% (1.25x) for attacking only, not dodging. Fight to 1 hp FIGHT - * After the Fight with Bassoon and Desaan As the smoke clears Bassoon lifts the unconscious Desaan up by the neck, due to his shortness this means Bassoon is holding him in the air choking him, "Even you humans with power will fall before me eventually" Zucana floats down from a nearby boulder and floats in front of Bassoon. He has a very serious expression. "You've won Namekian. Now drop him, or do I have to make you drop him?" He goes super saiyan to emphasise his seriousness. Bassoon doesn't acknowledge Monarch he gives Desaan's neck a squeeze then drops him, then he looks at Monarch "I wasn't going to kill him, I want him as a slave when I own this rock... My jester doesn't suit blond" Desaan lay sprawled on the ground, coughing as he raised his head. "Damn... hits hard..." His head hit the ground again, as he tried to roll over. "This rock isn't so easy to own there's many strong people on it. Even though there are many more weak insignificant bugs on it. People like Desaan, me and Toko. We're not weak. We have something to offer the universe. You however are a little green bug and will never own this rock. However..." Monarch back hands Bassoon into the boulder he just flew down from causing it to shatter. "You can have that rock." Bassoon gets out of the rock "Stop showing of loser, Don't even mention Toko soon I'll be stronger than all of you" Bassoon looks at Desaan, "Get stronger and we'll fight again" Then Bassoon leaves. Desaan tried to pick himself up, with slow success. He finally managed to stagger to his feet, though it was clear he wouldn't keep them long. He watched Bassoon fly away, before turning to Monarch. "Thank... Thank you for that... I think he may have finished me if you hadn't intervened." "Yeah. I know. He'd won there was no more fun to be had with you you're past the point of pain if he had killed you it would of achieved nothing... and would of been a huge waste. You're strong kid keep up the work you'll be able to crush that fool in no time. Here let me help you up" He lifts Desaan up "Anyway I have places to be people to beat. No doubt I'll see you later." He begins to fly off. Desaan took Monarch's help, watching as the man flew away. "I feel like we're going to have problems with that one..." he said, before Monarch flew away. He then watched the man leave, before he lifted up off the ground, and began his slow and sporadic flight to the Hospital... The demon known as Toko (After Toko vs Monarch)Category:Locations Monarch barely has time to stop attacking before Toko grabs him by the throat, all of Tokos blades drop to the ground spiraling around where Toko slams Monarch to the ground, "YOU WILL DIE!" 'The voice still echoing eerily, Toko's hand start glowing with insane power, foot planted on Monarch chest crushing him down, Toko intends this to be the final blow, his aura blazing his horn still growing and his eyes pure black he readies his destructive attack '"GOODBYE YOU INSOLENT WASTE OF AIR, MAY YOU TASTE THE SWEET SENSATION OF YOUR OWN DEMISE!" Toko is struck by an immense yet familiar power breaking his concentration before he can regain his composure Bastion is stood between them trembling and shaking his arm blocking tokos ability to get closer to monarch, close to tears due to the fear he feels "please stop this toko this isnt you, this isnt the toko who saved me back in west city" tears streaming down his face "don't become some mindless killer, if you do this there is no going back i-i dont know what my frail body can do as a defense but i will stand here and stop you. you saved me that day now i-i-i will return the favour. PLEASE TOKO DONT LET GO OF WHAT YOU ARE HE IS YOUR FRIEND HE DID SOMETHING AWEFUL TO BASSOON BUT WILL THIS FIX IT? DO YOU WANT BASSOON TO SEE YOU BECOME A MURDERER" his voice drops slightly "he is alive and he is safe so please jsut come back as that lovable idiot and not-not this if it costs me my body then i know i was wrong but i-i have to take a gamble for bassoons sake as you saved him too" Zucana struggles to his feet in the background his wings gone. His mask on the floor. He picks up his mask and keeps it in hand. He hobbles over to BAstion and pushes him out of the way. "I... hate to tell you kid but everyone's a murderer at heart. I wasn't I was a good Saiyan... One of the few that existed." Zucana's struggling to get his words out "But nobody is a good person, when it comes to something you care about... everyone's a monster at heart." He puts the mask on and stands in between Toko and Bastion. Monarch then shouts at Toko "COME ON THEN OLD FRIEND! Hopefully my Saiyan brothers will forgive me for taking so long. At least I can say I tried!" He tries to form an energy ball at toko failing miserably. "...Just a shame..." Toko blanks Monarch, the bottomless black eyes staring straight at Bastion, Toko's face screws up a bit, he reaches out, shaking the ground as he moves forward, Bastion flinches, Toko wipes of a tear and stares at it '"BASS...'oon... Bastion?" His voice slips back to normal, the horn begins to shrink and aura cuts out and hair returns to normal as Toko begins to cry heavily, he coughs up some blood, apparently a great strain was on his body. "I... I'm so sorry... I don't even know what happened *Cough* I'm sorry" He materializes two senzus and drops one in front of Monarch and and one in front of Bastion as he drops to his knees. Through teary eyes Toko watches the hundreds of blades slowly fade away leaving a torn up mess behind "I just don't know..." He blubs and continues crying finally his black eyes go back to their normal states, glancing at Monarch "Zu... Stop" he says under his last breath then collapses, still awake, just unwilling to move. Bastion drops to his knees the adrenaline wearing off he puts the senzu in tokos hand "he needs this more" he goes to zucana and pushes him to the ground in zucanas state not much can be done "you eat this bean and you make it up to toko and bassoon as soon as you can tell toko that i left bassoon in the medical pod where he found me tell him not to worry it doesnt make androids it merely offers life support" he starts to walk "and tell him if he needs to see me he knows he can find me...... why am asking" gives zucanna an uncharacticly serious look "after all this you dont have a right to say no you owe me that much" he puts the senzu in zucannas hand so he can eat it and lets out a large sigh then limps off "i've still got a long way to go" he gives a goodbye wave as he dissapears into the distance. "I... don't owe you anything... You don't know what I've suffered through, more than the death of any single green scum bag could ever cause... However... Just this once I'll do you a solid..." Monarch Smirks and struggles to his feet looking down at Toko on the floor. "You hypocrite..." He can't keep himself up and collapses back down to the floor. He eats his bean but remains where he fell. A few minutes later Toko slowly pulls himself up, weak and quite distraught he stands, he looks down on Monarch, slight sparks of purple energy flicker around him, he turns his head away and they calm "Rho...Rhoko I owe to you to keep control" he speaks into the wind, Toko examines the mess one last time looking at the thousands of gouges and holes with purple flame still burning in them, he closes his eyes and walks away, heading back home to the desert. One final tear runs down his cheek, for himself and the destruction and his possibly lost friend, he vanishes into the distance. Monarch stands up and re-creates his wings. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? You seriously think I'll let you walk off on your own after all that?! Especially given that depressed look on your face. I'm coming with you man at least for a bit until you've calmed down a bit. Come on let's go see your good buddy bassoon. The tin man told me where he was." He flies over to catch up with Toko. Toko immediately sparks up into power "Don't... Don't come near me Zucana '''I NEED TO BE ALONE '''please" The other voice briefly taking over Toko holds himself, pulling himself together "You look a mess" he forces a smile, but it's missing its usual charm "Where... Where is Bassoon?" "You don't need to be alone, I spent a lot of time alone in my darker days now look at me. Don't want to become a psycho like me." He smirks. "Plus I can't let you go off and sulk in the desert it'd be unbecoming of one of the few people who can bring down a monarch. He's in the medipod where you found the tin man apparently. Oh also he wants you to find him at some point I guess he has something he wants to talk to you about." "I'm trying to stay stable right now... The desert is my resting place, I intend to rest, Bassoon is in good hands and Bastion can look out for himself and Tacoman is on leave for a bit..." Toko's human eye starts to change again, Toko places his hand over it, visibly struggling to keep his power down "I need to go home" "Hmm. I look forward to our next battle. I'll keep an eye on the major cities while you're on leave. See you soon. I think I might pay the tin man a visit." He begins to fly off. Toko continues walking towards Diablo Desert, it'll be a long walk but he doesn't care. Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Earth Category:RP Areas Category:Earth RP Areas